nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 8: A Monster and a Gorilla
'A Monster and a Gorilla '(バケモノとゴリラ ''Bakemono to Gorira) ''is the eighth episode of Season 1 in the Nanbaka anime and the eighth episode overall. Synopsis The battle between Jyugo and Musashi continues on as Jyugo goes berserk and let's loose his power after hearing Musashi mention the man that placed the shackles on him. The Warden orders the guards, Hajime Sugoroku, Kenshirou Yozakura, Samon Gokuu, and Kiji Mitsuba, to contain the two inmates. Summary The action of the New Year's Tournement continues as Jyugo attacks Musashi with his blades, causing a backlash which destroys a portion of the stands and causes a panic. Mitsuru orders the inmates to evacuate before stopping all camera and audio footage. Uno, Nico and Rock manage to survive the blast with assistance from Yamato. Jyugo continues to attack Musashi who encounters with his flames, causing more damage. Momoko is moentarily distracted by the unexpectedness of his powers, before composing herself and ordering Kenshirou and Hajime to capture the inmates for interrogation. Irritated, Musashi attacks them with his fire and demands that they let him and Jyugo finish talking. Jyugo tries to threaten him into answering his questions but Musashi, recalling the time Jyugo gauged out his eyes, retaliates with his fire, still trying to take his shackles. He creates a ring of fire around them in order to keep the guards away, much to Kenshirou and Hajime's annoyance. Musashi and Jyugo continue fighting, with Kenshirou trying to break them up and explain that his inmate will face punishment. Musashi dismisses his comments before attacking them with a firey blast and them as he believes they've been defeated, only to find that his fire has been diminished by weapons used by Samon and Kiji. After the four supervisors bicker among themselves for some time, Momoko watches from the stands, proud of the strength of her guards. As Hajime approaches Jyugo, Samon, Kiji and Kenshirou continue to confront Musashi whose attacks are neuteralised by Kiji's chakrams allowing the guards to surround him. Kiji and Kenshirou deduce that his flames weaken after time. While Musashi is distracted by Kenshirou, Samon traps him in a cage fashioned from the staff he weilds and Kiji uses a chakram to seal it, rendering him captured. Hajime continues to face Jyugo, shooting him with bullets that he blocks with his blades. Hajime holds the gun to his head, only for Uno to leap in from the stand and intervene followed closely by Rock and Nico. Rock attempts to restrain Jyugo, but he is too angry to listen to reason and ultimately turns his blades against his friends, continually asking where the guard who shackled him is. When Rock and Nico cannot answer him, he knocks them unconcious with his blades and turns on Uno. Hajime takes the blade for him, irritated by his inteference, and punches Jyugo down. When Jyugo won’t answer Hajime’s questions, he begins beating him while Uno protests; eventually, he stops on Momoko’s orders while Jyugo lies unconcious on the ground. Several days later, Hajime is berated in his fellow supervisors for his actions which ruined the post-tournament celebrations. As he heads back to building thirteen, the others recall how he managed to secure a win for the building at the end of the tournament despite his actions and are enraged by his selfishness. Shortly after, Mitsuru comes searching for Hajime carrying a private letter. As Hajime enters cell thirteen, he is immediately assaulted by Uno who shouts at him for his treatment of Jyugo. Hajime states that he while he would go as far as too kill if it were his job, it wasn’t his intention during the tournament.‌ Still angered, Uno states that despite Jyugo’s uselessness he understands his friends more than anyone, and doesn’t deserve to be seen as a monster. Back in biulding thirteen’s smoking room, Hajime tells Seitarou about Uno while the latter remains bitter in his cell. Later, Hajime is approached by‌ Mitsuru who announces his imminent three-day suspension, while Momoko regrets having to punish him. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1